Nemesis
by Neumond
Summary: Nemesis, die Vergeltung kommt nach Hogwarts, hat allerdings keine Ahnung, was sie dort soll und so geht einiges schief, während sie versucht ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen. Slash. SSHP BWDM (beides erst später)
1. Prolog

Ich bin Nemesis, die Vergeltung, Tochter der Nacht, die mich aus sich selbst heraus gebar, ebenso wie Liebe und List. Ich bin Schwester der Träume, Moiren, Keren. Tadel und Not teilten mit mir die Muttermilch, ebenso wie die stolze Eris, der Streit, die gebar Mühsal, Vergessen, Hunger, Schlachten, Kämpfe, Zwietracht, betrug und Mord. Ich stehe im Dienste des Olymps und kehre ein im Land der Sterblichen, um...  
Ach, was soll's. Zeus, du weißt wer ich bin! In ordnung, ich sehe ein, wir brauchen Bürokratie, sag ich ja gar nichts gegen, aber wenn du von jedem Auftrag einen Bericht in dreifacher Ausführung haben willst, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass ich jedes Mal am Anfang die halbe Schöpfungsgeschichte herunterrassele.  
Dass ich das bei den ganzen offizielen Anlässen über mich ergehen lassen muss, ist schon schlimm genug. Belassen wir's dabei.  
Du kennst mich, du hast mich selbst auf die Erde geschickt, du hast mir selbst gesagt, worum ich mich zu kümmern habe (zumindest andeutungsweise...hast du keine Zeit für einen kurzen Bericht in einfacher Ausführung, um mir gezielte Anweisungen zu geben?)  
Ich liebe meinen Job (auch wenn ich so gut wie keinen Urlaub bekomme, die Überstundenpauschale faktisch nicht vorhanden ist und ich ständig von einem Land zum anderen reisen muss und die ganze mit Eris Kindern zu tun habe), aber ich möchte einfach mal klare Instruktionen bekommen! Ist denn das zuviel verlang?Tut mir Leid, Boss.  
Aber ich hab wirklich keine Lust mehr darauf. Der Junge hat mich ausgelacht! Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären...Vielleicht sollte ich einfach beginnen.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sooo, der Prolog. Ich weiß, er ist relatiiv kurz, aber ich hätte doch ganz gern ein, zwei Kommis. Und vielleicht Pairingvorschläge, habe mich da noch nicht so wirklich festgelegt...

Das ganze steht zwar schon bei Fanfiktion.de, aber weil DV da ja nicht hingeht und es auch lesen will, stell ich es hier noch mal on.


	2. Bahnhof

Es begann am Bahnsteig 9 3/4. Ich stand vor einem großen, roten Zug und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich hier sollte. Falls du dich nicht erinnern solltest, deine Instruktionen lauteten: Geh zum Bahnsteig. Der Rest ergibt sich." Warst du mal wieder zu sehr damit beschäftigt, noch mehr Nymphen zu zeugen? Kein Mensch braucht diese hirnlosen Halbnackten!

Wie auch immer: Ich kam mir in meiner menschlichen Gestalt ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auffallend vor, aber dafür wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Überall um mich herum liefen Schüler mit ihren Koffern herum, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich immer noch keine Ahnung, wo ich überhaupt hin sollte, aber um mir nicht vollkommen verloren vorzukommen, setzte ich mich auf einen frisch erschaffenen Koffer.

Dadurch schien ich irgendwie Mitleid zu heraufzubeschwören, denn es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis ein zwar junger aber dennoch bereits ergrauter Mann mit abgerissenem Umhang neben mir stand. Ein Werwolf, wenn ich meinen Sinnen trauen konnte. Was hatte ein Werwolf auf einem überfüllten Bahnsteig zu suchen?

"Ist das dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?"  
Hogwarts? Was war das? Musste ich das kennen?  
Mein Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, der aus seiner Tasche ragte, kombinierte ihn mit den Unmengen von Kindern und kam zu einer wagen Vermutung.

"Ja." Ich klang hilflos. Geradezu erbarmungswürdig.  
"Und wie alt bist du? Doch bestimmt nicht erst 11 oder?" Er betrachtete mich einen Augenblick lang. "Ich würde sagen 14, habe ich recht?"  
14. Es ist jedes Mal wieder erniedrigend. Wenn der Typ gewusst hätte, wenn er nur eine blasse Ahnung davon gehabt hätte, wie alt ich wirklich war, hätte er sich vor Anbetung in den Staub zu meinen Füßen geworfen.

Dennoch nickte ich tapfer. Ewiges Leben und ewige Jugend...Pah! Ich könnte wirklich nur allzu gut darauf verzichten.  
"Ich war bis jetzt auf einer Schule in Deutschland." Gute Entscheidung. Dort hatte ich mir vor einigen Jahrzehnten praktisch einen Zweitwohnsitz eingerichtet. Auch wenn ich jetzt meistens in Amerika unterwegs war.

"Na dann. Hast du überhaupt einen Brief bekommen?"  
Brief? Memo an mich selbst: Demnächst besser über Einsatzorte informieren. Memo an dich: Mir demnächst die Einsatzorte nennen!  
"..."

"Also nicht. Hast du denn wenigstens alle Bücher, die du brauchst?"  
Ich ließ sie mir von ihm aufzählen und nickte dann artig. Sie befanden sich jetzt alle in meinem Koffer.  
"Na, das ist doch schon mal was." Der Mann seufzte kurz und winkte dann jemanden zu sich. "Harry! Mr Weasley, Miss Granger!"

"Professor?" Auf einmal standen drei der älteren Schüler um uns herum. Das Mädchen trug zusätzlich zu ihrem Koffer noch zwei Einkaufstüten mit Büchern. Der eine Junge war groß und schlaksig, hatte rotes Haar, fast ebenso abgenutzte Kleidung wie der Lehrer und bemerkte offensichtlich nicht, dass ihm die Nase lief. Eine Minieule flatterte um seinen Kopf und stieß nervtötende Fiepslaute aus. Möglicherweise hielt sie sich für eine Modelleisenbahn.

Der zweite Junge hatte seine Schneeeule samt Käfig auf den Boden gestellt. Er kam mir wage bekannt vor. Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Blitznarbe. Vergeltung für zwei Tote an jenem Tag und unzählige weitere davor. Wie es wohl dem armen Kerl ging, der damals meinen Fluch abbekommen hatte? Und der, der dafür in Askaban gelandet war? Sirius Back, soweitich mich erinnerte. Er hatte einen anderen Jungen an einen Werwolf verfüttern wollen. Mein Blick fiel auf den Lehrer. Aaaah...

"Sie unterrichten wieder?"  
"Ja." Der Mann schmunzelte. "Sie hatten sich zwar überlegt, Harry den Unterricht zu überlassen, aber dann hab doch ich den Job bekommen. Die Eltern haben wohl mehr Angst vor du-weißt-schon-wem, als vor mir."

Du-weißt-schon-wer? Nee, ich wusste nicht. Habe eindeutig zu wenig in der Zaubererwelt zu tun. Hast du das notiert? Ist da zumeist viel amüsanter als im Rest der Welt.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich euch bitten, auf das Mädchen hier aufzupassen." Er legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. Der Mann sollte sich wirklich mal die Nägel sauber machen...klebte da Blut unter dem einen?

Alle starrten mich an. Was war ich? Ein ausgesetzter Köter? Schaute nach diesem Gedanken mit bestem Dackelblick zurück. _Könnte euch alle auf der Stelle töten. Fürchtet mich!  
_"Sie ist von einer anderen Schule gewechselt und hat noch nicht einmal einen Brief bekommen. Könnt ihr euch nicht ein wenig um sie kümmern?"  
Der Mutterinstinkt des Mädchens war geweckt. Sie beugte sich mit großen, runden Augen zu mir herunter. "Ich bin Hermine Granger und wie heißt du?"  
_Was bin ich für dich? Ein Kleinkind oder einfach nur hirngeschädigt?  
_"Robin Hood." Liebe diesen Namen. Erinnert mich an die gute alte Zeit, als Mord noch mein ständiger Begleiter war und eigentlich er alles erledigt hat.

"Witziger Name." Der Rotschopf warf sich in die Brust. "Keine Sorge, Professor. Wir werden ihr alles zeigen."  
"Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt."  
Ich nicht. Ich war absolut nicht beruhigt. Das Narbengesicht sah auch nicht allzu glücklich aus, aber der Professor war bereits wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Feigling.

Hermine und Ron, wie er sich vorstellte, zerrten mich unerbitterlich hinter sich her. Sie durchsuchten den halben Zug und fanden Tatsächlich ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich niedeließen und mich ebenfalls auf einen Sitz bugsierten.

"Und Robin?" Dieses Mädchen hatte eindeutig einen Helferkomplex. Und eine verdammt hässliche Katze. "Weißt du, wie dein Haus ermittelt wird? Du wirst doch bestimmt nicht mit den Erstklässlern zusammen zum sprechenden Hut müssen, oder?"  
Sprechender Hut? Sollte mich wirklich über diese Schule informieren.  
"Dumbledore wird sich schon etwas einfallen lassen." Wieder der Rotschopf. Harry hingegen war stumm wie ein Fisch. Und er sah irgendwie tief traurig aus. Und wütend.  
Vielleicht brauchte er ja meine Dienste?

Ich war kurz davor, ihn zu fragen, aber dann ging die Abteiltür auf und Sekunden später hatten sich ein weiterer Rotschopf und eine glubschäugige Blonde zu uns gezwängt. Ginny, die Schwester von Ron, und Luna, wie ich vollkommen gegen meinen Willen erfuhr. Ich meine: Wen interessierte das schon? Die beiden sahen so vollkommen glücklich aus, dass es da keine Arbeit für mich geben konnte. Gut, das Blondchen mochte vielleicht häufig gepiesackt werden, so wie sie aussah, aber für so etwas wurde ich ja nicht extra hergeschickt. Hoffe ich zumindest.

"Habt ihr schon gehört, dass Lupin zurückkommt?" Ginny strahlte und blickte dann Potter ganz treudoof an. "Ist doch toll, oder?"  
"Ja." Harry rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. "Klar."

Uuuuh... Sah doch ganz viel versprechend aus. Interessiert beugte ich mich vor und setzte gerade dazu an zu fragen, was denn den armen Kerl so bedrückte, als die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal aufging. Hing da draußen vielleicht irgendwo ein Schild? _Stört die Vergeltung bei der Ausführung ihres Jobs! Heute nur 5c?_

Dieses Mal traten 3 Gestalten ein, die nach Ärger rochen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn langsam wurde es eng im Abteil und ihre Achseln pressten sich beinahe in meine Nase.  
Es handelte sich um einen Jungen mit silberblonden Haaren. Ein rechter Schönling, mit kalten Augen, flankiert von zwei Fleischklößen auf Beinen.

"Sie an, Potter und seine kleinen Freunde." Sein Blick richtete sich auf mich und ich starrte kalt zurück. Der sollte bloß nicht glauben, mir irgendwas zu können. _Sag was freches zu mir und du bist tot._  
Er blinzelte, wandte sich dann wieder ab. Ha! Sieg!  
"Habt ihr schon wieder ein neues Mitglied in eurem kleinen Fanclub?"

Ich streckte ihm hinter seinem Rücken die Zunge heraus. Ich weiß, kindisch, aber was soll's.  
Ron grinste mir zu. Oh Gott, hatte ich mir da jetzt einen Fan geschaffen, ohne es zu wollen?  
Der Gedanke entsetzte mich irgendwie, doch im nächsten Augenblick blaffte der Rotschopf den fremden Jungen an. "Wir sind kein Fanclub, Malfoy. Und wenigstens laufen wir Harry nicht hinterher wie deine beiden Bulldoggen!"

"Lässt du jetzt das Wiesel für dich sprechen, Potter?"  
Eindeutig ein Erisjünger. Menschen suchen einfach ständig nach Streit. Harry sah den Jungen nicht einmal an, sondern starrte weiter stoisch aus dem Fenster.  
"Was ist, Potter? Keine Antwort? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"  
"Und lechzt du so sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit, dass du sie dir unbedingt hier abholen musst?"  
Wow. Ich hatte es geschafft. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konentrierte sich auf mich. Selbst Harry sah mich leicht erstaunt an. Malfoy starrte mich einen Augenblick lang geradezu entsetzt an, den beiden Gorillas stand der Mund offen.

Der Silberschopf drehte sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Mein Blick huschte kurz durch das Abteil. Weasley klappte den Mund wieder zu. "Ich eröffne hiermit den Robin Hood Fanclub!" Ui...toll...


	3. Oger und Zitronendrops

Sooo, nächstes Kapitel. Es dauert bei mir ein wenig länger, da ich ewig brauche, um meine Schrift zu entziffern und das ganze dann abzutippen, aber ich bemühe mich, einmal wöchentlich zu updaten. Vielen Dank an Katharina-B und Meta. Die Geschichte spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Es wird vermutlich SS/HP geben (da DesperateAngel mich ansonsten umbringt) und BW/DM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zugfahrt des Horrors. Ich habe es überlebt! Ich habe die Massen von Kürbispastete und Kesselkuchen überstanden, deren alleiniger Geruch mir bereits die Lunge verklebte und Zahnschmerzen bescherte. Wozu musste Harry nur solche Massen davon kaufen? Und warum mussten die Schokofrösche alle mir ins Gesicht springen? Warum hast du mich nicht gleich nach Hogwarts geschickt und mir somit diesen Höllentrip erspart? Du hasst mich, oder? Ich bin älter als du, mein Freund! Ich war schon älter als dein Vater. Elender Hosenscheißer… Ok, das muss ich aus dem Bericht streichen.

Ich war vielleicht froh, als es hieß, wir würden bald ankommen. Die Jungen gingen ins Abteil nebenan, um sich umzuziehen. Schon wieder etwas, dass ich neu erschaffen musste. Eine Schulrobe! Selten so ein hässliches Ding gesehen. Es tat fast körperlich weh, so etwas zu erschaffen. Es ging gegen meine Ehre. Gibt es einen von uns, der für Mode zuständig ist? Wenn ja, dann hat er hier ganz gewaltig versagt! Der Typ sollte sich mal wieder blicken lassen…Versager…

Immer noch hatte sich mir kein Problem offenbart, das in meinen Aufgabenbereich fallen würde. Dennoch folgte ich Potter. Der Junge war von einer Aura des Ärgers umgeben. Wieder sah er mich an, ein wenig genervt. Ich grinste ihn an und sah ihn dann mit großen Kulleraugen an, als Hermine und Ron zu uns traten. Narbengesicht sah leicht verwirrt aus.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir Dumbledore ausfindig machen, bevor die Erstklässler zum Hut kommen. Du weißt schon, wegen Robin."

Hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon diese Idioten die ganze Zeit redeten, aber was soll's. Lächelte dennoch tapfer und versuchte eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Oder ehrfürchtig, wegen dem Schloss und so. Als ob ich nicht schon besseres gesehen hätte. Den Olymp, beispielsweise.

„Ja…Hi Hagrid!"

Ein Oger. Ich zuckte unmerklich zurück, hätte mich dann allerdings selbst ohrfeigen können. Der Mann war monströs, aber ein Oger… nunja… Du erinnerst dich an meine Ogeraphobie? Du hast sie nicht vergessen, ja? Meine panische Angst vor allem großen, mit stinkenden bedecktem und einer Schweineschnauze? Der Mann kam dieser Beschreibung verdammt nahe, das kannst du mir glauben.

„Ich freu mich, euch wiederzusehen!" Er drückte Harry an sich und einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, der Ogermann würde ihn mit seinen Ogerarmen in seinem ogerfellartigen Bart ersticken. Aber das Narbengesicht überlebte. Wohooo… Ansonsten hätte ich mit meiner Suche auch wieder von vorn beginnen können.

„Lass ihn leben, Hagrid, wir brauchen ihn noch." Die Minieule stimmt ihrem Herrchen zu, in dem sie laut schuhuhte und versuchte, dem Oger die Nase abzubeißen.

Möglicherweise war es auch nur ein freundschaftliches Zwicken, das ließ sich bei ihrer Größe nicht allzu leicht abschätzen, aber die erste Möglichkeit brachte ihr von meiner Seite mehr Sympathien ein. Den Oger zumindest schien es nicht zu kümmern. Hmpf.

„Und wen habt ihr da bei euch?"

Lächelte süßlich. _Wag es ja nicht, mich anzurühren oder auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen._

„Oh, das ist Robin. Sie ist von einer deutschen Schule gewechselt, aber ihr Englisch ist perfekt." _Du solltest erst einmal mein altgriechisch hören…_

„Interessiert doch keinen. Sie hat Malfoy niedergemacht!"

„Schweigend?"

_Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich den Mund öffne, während du großes, ekliges Biest in meiner Näher bist? _

„Er ging mir auf die Nerven.", presste ich zwischen geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

„Sie hat Menschenkenntnis." Ron grinste mich an, wohingegen Hermine kurz die Augen verdrehte. Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team, so wie's aussah. Dick und Doof, Harry und Maud, Siegfried und Roy, Drachenblut und Eichenblatt, wenn wir schon mal bei Siegfrieds sind…

„Eigentlich wollten wir ja zu Dumbledore, damit ihr Haus vor dem der Erstklässler bestimmt wird."

„Der dürfte noch in seinem Büro sein. Allerdings müsst ihr euch beeilen, die Feier soll gleich losgehen."

„Danke. Wir sehen uns, Hagrid!"

„Yep. Wünsch dir noch ein schönes Schuljahr, Robin."

Lächelte gezwungen. _Bleib mir einfach vom Leib. _Als ob ich je vorgehabt hätte, ein ganzes Jahr lang dort zu bleiben…der eine Tag zog sich ja schon ewig hin!

Ich wurde wieder weitergezerrt von Ron und Hermine, Potter hingegen trottete eher lustlos neben uns her. Die Koffer ließen wir zurück, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, ein guter Geist werde sie holen. Diese Kinder waren vielleicht verzogen! Sie merkten nicht einmal, dass sie mir beinahe die Arme ausrissen. War das ein mitleidiger Blick seitens Potters? Gott! Wie tief war ich gesunken, dass der Typ Mitleid mit mir hatte? Siehst du, wo du mich hingeschickt hast? Ach, was red ich…interessiert dich ja ohnehin nicht…

Die beiden schleiften mich durch das halbe Schloss, bis vor einen Wasserspeier.

„Zitronendrop." Hatte der Junge Hunger?

„Karamellbonbon." Er hatte doch eben erst so viel Süßkram in sich rein gefressen.

„Lakritzstange."

„Schokofrosch." Jetzt fingen die beiden auch noch damit an!

„Brokkoli." Der Beitrag meiner Wenigkeit. Bei dem ganzen Karieszeug, sollte auch mal jemand an die Vitamine denken, nicht wahr?

Es brach ein Höllenlärm aus, die Wasserspeier bewegten sich und vor uns befand sich plötzlich der billige Abklatsch einer Rolltreppe. Typisch. Zauberer mussten sich immer auf die peinlichste Art und Weise in Szene setzten…

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Brokkoli… Dumbledore wird auch immer wiederwärtiger."

Wir mussten die Treppe nicht hinaufsteigen. Uns kam ein leicht verwirrt aussehender alter Mann entgegen, einen alten Hut in der Hand.

„Oh, ihr seid es…" Oh, deshalb Zitronendrop… Der Mann stank 10 Meilen gegen den Wind danach.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, mit euch zu sprechen, bevor Mr Weasley das mal wieder das halbe Festmahl allein gegessen hat."

Ron errötete und Hermine schob mich schnell vor. Wirklich ein Helferkomplex.

„Wir sind wegen Robin hier." Kam das nur mir so vor, oder wiederholte sie sich wirklich ständig?

„Robin?" Der Mann blinzelte und sah mich dann an. In seinen Augen lag ein kleiner Schimmer der Erkennens, der aber auch sofort wieder verflogen war. Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn je zuvor gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war ein Eindruck von mir auch einprägsamer, als der von einem bonbonlutschenden Alten. Hehehe…„Sie ist nicht aus Hogwarts, oder?"

„Nein, sie kommt von einer Schule in Deutschland." Harry klinkte sich auch einmal ein. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er des Sprechens fähig war. „Es wäre vielleicht unpassend, sie zusammen mit den Erstklässlern in ein Haus einzuweisen, denken Sie nicht auch, Professor?"

Dumbledore blinzelte. Der Mann stand irgendwie etwas neben der Spur. Ron und Hermine sahen sich auch leicht verwirrt an. Vermutlich wirkte der Professor für gewöhnlich zurechnungsfähiger. Vielleicht hatte er heute noch nicht genug Zucker zu sich genommen, in Form von Zitronendrops. Oder er hatte eine Überdosis zuviel und die Säure verätzte ihm langsam die Nervenbahnen.

„Also, Miss Hood, würden Sie bitte den Hut aufsetzen?"

Irgendetwas kam mir komisch vor bei diesem Satz. Aber möglicherweise hatte ich auch einfach nur Angst, mir Läuse einzufangen.

Fragender Blick zu Hermine.

…

Mist! Bemutterungsinstinkt noch gefüttert.

„Keine Angst. Das ist absolut nicht schlimm." Sie streichelte mir über den Kopf. Hmpf. Könnte sie töten. Darf's nicht. Memo an mich: Dafür sorgen, dass sie schrecklich aufsässige Kinder bekommt. Rache für mich selbst. Hehehe… Lache in letzter Zeit zu häufig. Schadet meinem Image.

Der Hut kratzte an meinen Ohren und war allgemein höchst unbequem. „Was haben wir denn da?", lispelte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Das ist aber kein Erstklässler…mhm…mal sehen."

Dieses biestige, fleckige, alte Stück Leder versuchte doch tatsächlich in meinem Kopf zu lesen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Stellte auf Durchzug, dachte an nichts, machte mich leer. Niemand wustelte in meinem Kopf herum! Vor allem wäre es vielleicht ein wenig ungünstig gewesen, bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt als die personifizierte Vergeltung enttarnt zu werden. Menschen haben so eine eigenartige Art zu reagieren. Die meisten fürchten mich.

…

Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch zu erkennen geben sollen. Die Behandlung wäre besser gewesen.

Ich und der Hut, der Hut und ich…wir saßen da eine ganze Weile. Konnte die Gesichter der anderen nicht sehen, da mir der Hut über die Augen rutschte, aber ich vermutete, dass sie sich langweilten.

Genau wie ich.

Schickte dem Hut das Bild einer tickenden Uhr, eines schlafenden Cartoonmänchens, das Rzzzzzz machte und schließlich das einer nackten Nymphe. Letzteres just for fun. Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts.

„Äh…Professor…?" Neue Stimme. Reckte interessiert den Kopf, achtete jedoch darauf, wieder jeden Gedanken zu verbannen.

„Die Erstklässler warten schon…Wer ist das unter dem Hut?"

„Robin." Rons Stimme. Robin. Erklärt natürlich alles. „Sie sitzt schon seit 15 Minuten unter dem Hut." Wow. Hörte sich an, als würde ich den Rekord von irgendwem brechen. In meinem Kopf war nichts als Schwärze. Lalalala….streckte dem Hut meine imaginäre Zunge raus.

„Das wird nichts." Stimme des Hutes, aber diesmal offensichtlich nicht nur in meinem Kopf. Er klang irgendwie eingeschnappt. _Oh! Armes, altes Stück Waschleder. _„Gegen Okklumentik kann ich nichts ausrichten.

„Okklumenik?" Okklumentik? Dafür gab es einen Namen? Warum waren eigentlich alle so entsetzt?

Ich blinzelte, als mir eine energische Hand den Hut vom Kopf riss. _Arrividerci, Amigo! _

Eine Frau mit strengen Gesichtszügen und einem scharfen Blick musterte mich kurz, jedoch ein wenig ungläubig. Grinste sie an. Wollte ja fröhlich, glücklich und ein wenig beschränkt wirken.

Die schürzte die Lippen. „Nun ich würde sagen, um dieses Problem müssen wir uns morgen kümmern. Die Erstklässler die keine Okklumentik anwenden, wollen schließlich auch noch eingewiesen werden. Sie kommen dann besser auch gleich mit, Professor."

„Hm, ja." Dumbledore maß mich noch kurz mit diesem seltsamen Blick, indem er über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille schielte. „Wir überlegen uns morgen, was wir weiter mit dir machen. Bis dahin denke ich, ist es in Ordnung, wenn du bei den Gryffindors bleibst. Ich bin sicher, die drei werden sich um dich kümmern.

_Die drei_ sahen mich auch ganz seltsam an. Vor allen Dingen Harry. Eine Ader zuckte auf seiner Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und stiefelte davon.

„Schlägt ihm wohl ziemlich auf den Magen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hoffen wir, dass er jetzt nicht noch verschlossener wird."

Ron winkte ab. „Er hat doch gar keine Zeit eingeschnappt zu sein. Lass uns mit dem uns Sorgen machen anfangen, nachdem wir gegessen haben, ja? Ich hab einen Mordshunger!"

Der Typ war ein Loch ohne Boden.


	4. Das Festessen

Soooo und das nächste Kappi ist fertig. Tut mir Leid, das es länger gedauert hat, aber ich war auf Klassenfahrt. Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis. total gerührt ist

Meta: g Wer weiß….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muss zugeben, hatte auch Hunger, allerdings war meiner gerechtfertigt, da ich nichts von diesem Zähne verklebendem Zeug zu mir genommen hatte. Wir zogen leicht verwunderte Blicke auf uns, als wir uns neben einem brütenden Harry niederließen. Der Junge erschien mir beinahe noch verschlossener, als noch im Zug.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine begannen damit, mich dem Gryffindortisch vorzustellen und die Umstände zu erklären, die hier her geführt haben. Pff… Als ob sie auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon hätten, was mich wirklich hergeführt hat. Ich wusste es doch selbst noch nicht einmal wirklich! Was ich dir im Übrigen immer noch übel nehme…ich meine, so was schadet dem Arbeitsklima…der Beziehung zwischen Obergott und Urgott…hehe…ich bihin Urgott und duhu nihicht. Gut, egal, Tatsache ist, ich will demnächst aufgeklärt werden!

„Sieh mal zum Lehrertisch." Hermines Raunen war kaum zu verstehen. Einerseits, weil sie sich zu Ron hinüber gebeugt hatte und ihre Worte vermutlich nicht für mich bestimmt waren (aber wen kümmert's?) und andererseits der sprechende Hut nun von einer Schlange von Knirpsen auf einem Stuhl lag und angefangen hatte, ein Lied zu grölen, dass er offensichtlich selbst gereimt hatte, so schlecht, wie es war. Der alte Waschlappen war eindeutig nicht von der Muse geküsst. Wäre mir auch neu gewesen, dass die neun neuerdings auf altes Leder stehen. Soll ich eigentlich Herpescrème mitbringen? Als wir das letzte Mal keine zur Hand hatten, kam das einer Katastrophe gleich. Ich will nicht die Verantwortung für ein zweites Musikantenstadle tragen. Oder noch einen Dieter Bohlen Song… armes Deutschland…

Gut, sah auf jeden Fall auch zum Lehrertisch hinüber, was ich bisher strikt vermieden hatte, um keinen Blickkontakt zu dem Ogermann aufzunehmen. Entdeckte einen weiteren Rotschopf, der Ron auf eine gewisse Weise ähnlich sah, aber um einiges cooler wirkte, mit de Pferdeschwanz und den goldenen Ohrringen, die im Licht der Fackeln blitzten. Gefiel mir. Er zwinkerte zu uns herüber, vermutlich Ron zu.

„Was hat Bill hier zu suchen?"

„Trewlany scheint nicht da zu sein…"

„Bill kann doch gar nicht wahrsagen."

„Trewlany auch nicht."

„Ja, aber wir haben doch diesen Zentauren als Vertretung."

„Glaubst du wirklich? Er schien sich mir im Schloss nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen."

Die Verteilung begann und die beiden schwiegen. Wenigstens erfuhr ich jetzt, wie diese ganze Hutgeschichte normalerweise funktionierte.

Als ich kurz zu dem Slytherintisch hinüberlinste, entdeckte ich auch den Blondschopf aus dem Zug. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er mich nicht leiden zu können… Beinahe glaubte ich sogar, so etwas wie offene Feindschaft in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Womit hatte ich die nur verdient? Konnte mich an nichts allzu schlimmes erinnern. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass ich jetzt bereits irgendwie zu dieser Potter-Weasley-Granger-Gruppe gehörte. Zumindest vorläufig. Ich vermute, dass ich mit Luna so ziemlich auf einer Stufe stand.

So langsam konnte ich mein Magenknurren nicht mehr unterdrücken. Starrte die Erstklässler böse an, bekam dabei irgendwie das Gefühl, der sprechende Hut würde extra langsam machen. Ganz schlecht für ihn. Niemand sollte den Zorn eines Gottes heraufbeschwören, dessen Job es ist, Rache zu üben…erst recht kein altersschwacher Haufen Flicken, der sich Hut schimpfte. Plante bereits einen kleinen Brand zu verursachen. Weasley sah aus, als würde er mir mit Freuden behilflich sein. Selbst die Lehrer schienen mittlerweile ungeduldig zu werden. Die Frau mit dem strengen Blick flüsterte dem Hut etwas zu und danach ging es plötzlich viel schneller. Würde ihn dennoch nicht vor meiner Rache schützen. Könnte ihn beispielsweise dem Oger als Klohpapier verkaufen. Und ihn danach verbrennen. Aus der Entfernung. Von weit, weit, WEIT WEIT weg.

Endlich wurde Yorc, Yvette Hufflepuff zugeteilt. Nahm bereits das Besteck erwartungsvoll in die Hände. Dann fiel mir auf, dass Weasley das nicht tat und Granger hoch konzentriert nach vorne guckte. Toll. Legte das Besteck enttäuscht zurück neben den Teller.

Der alte Zitronendropjunkie hatte sich erhoben und beschwichtigende Gesten mit der Hand vollführt, woraufhin alles verstummte. Wirklich alles. Es war stockmäuschenstill. Überlegte aus purem Trotz/Neugier eine Stecknadel fallen zu lassen, hatte nur leider au die Schnelle keine Erklärung parat, wo ich das Teil denn so plötzlich herhatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch wieder einmal vom Festmahl abhalte," _Wer's glaubt. Hör einfach auf zu schwätzen, alter Mann! _

„aber es gibt wie immer noch einige Dinge zu klären. Der verbotene Wald ist verboten" _Nein! Darauf wäre ich jetzt nie gekommen! Der ganze Name von dem Teil lässt darauf schließen, dass jeder eingeladen ist, sich einen Picknickkorb zu schnappen und einen Sprung ins Grüne zu wagen! _„die Nachtruhe ist einzuhalten, auch wenn man über Tarnumhänge und dergleichen verfügt." Viesagender Blick zu Harry. Püh. Was waren schon Tarnumhänge? War ein Kind der Nacht, brauchte solchen Schnickschnack folglich nicht! „Prof. Trewlany fühlt sich in letzter Zeit häufig nicht ansprechbar, deswegen kann es zu Ausfällen im Wahrsageunterricht kommen." Enthusiastischer Applaus. Jubelstürme. Fühlte mich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als man noch Epen uns zu Ehren schrieb. Hat auch noch keiner dran gedacht, den Stoff für einen Kinofilm zu verwenden, oder? Ich überlege mir zur Zeit, wer ich mich am besten spielen sollte. Vermutlich bauen die Filmfritzen Mist und nehmen einen Mann für die Rolle…werde mich selbst melden, falls die das machen und hoffe auf göttliche Unterstützung deinerseits. Könntest ja vielleicht für das Licht sorgen, oder so.

„Dafür werden jedoch aufgrund der Umstände die DADA Stunden verdoppelt. Es freut mich, an dieser Stelle verkünden zu können, dass Prof. Lupin wieder dieses Fach unterrichten wird."

Noch lautere Jubelstürme und der Werwolf vom Bahnhof grinste zu uns herüber. Der Typ schien über einen eigenen Fanclub zu verfügen. „Die monatlichen Vertretungsstunden werden von Prof. Snape übernommen." Lautes Aufstöhnen. Vereinzeltes Klatschen vom Slytherintisch. Gut. Der arme Mann war also nicht so beliebt. Fragte mich, welche von den ganzen Herrschaften er wohl sein mochte. „Die Gründe werden in der ersten Stunde noch erläutert werden, aber ab heute steht außerdem noch ein neues Fach auf eurem Stundenplan: Politik und Diplomatie beim Umgang mit magischen Kreaturen. Kurz Pudmuk. Bill Weasley, einigen den Älteren von euch vermutlich noch recht gut bekannt, wurde uns von Gringotts freundlicherweise auf noch unbestimmte Zeit ausgeliehen."

Ausgeliehen? Gab es hier etwa auch noch Sklaven? Hatte das noch gar nicht mitbekommen. Ha! Wieder was gelernt.

Der Zitronendroppsler sagte noch irgendwas, das ich nicht mitbekam, dann brandete noch kurz Applaus auf, ehe sich die Teller vor unserer Nase wie von Geisterhand füllten. Einige der Erstklässler waren kurzzeitig leicht entsetzt oder zumindest beeindruckt. Hatte keine Lust, mich ihnen jetzt anzupassen und stürzte mich auf den Kartoffelbrei. Ron tat es mir gleich. Griff nach dem Braten. Er auch. Blinzelte kurz zu ihm herüber. Unser beider Blick richtete sich auf die Schüssel mit den Klößen. Meine Hand zischte vor und zog sie zu mir, eine Sekunde, bevor die seine ins Lehre griff. Schaufelte mir Klöße auf, schob Ron jedoch großzügig, wie ich nun einmal bin, den Rosenkohl zu. „Nett.", brummelte er kaum hörbar. Hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Hermine nahm mir die Schüssel aus der Hand und reichte sie ihm. Korrigiere Memo an mich: Dafür sorgen, dass sie _überhaupt keine _Kinder bekommen kann. Haaaaaaass!

Das Essen artete zu einem kleinen Machtkampf zwischen mir und dem Wiesel aus, was für die anderen vermutlich insofern überraschend kam, da ich im Zug ja nun überhaupt nichts zu mir genommen hatte. Irgendwann waren alle anderen fertig und begannen damit, sich in Lager aufzuteilen und uns anzufeuern. Rons Fanclub war größer, aber es war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte. Wenn griechische Götter etwas können, dann ist es essen, aber wem erzähl ich das? Schließlich hast du den ganzen Nektar und Ambrosiavorrat des Olymps allein in dich hineingeschlungen, auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie du das Zeug auch nur noch ansehen kannst, jetzt, wie wir nicht mehr drauf angewiesen sind sondern uns stattdessen einfach ne' Pizza ordern können.

Ich muss zugeben, für einen Sterblichen machte sich der Junge gar nicht so schlecht. Irgendwann brach er schließlich röchelnd zusammen und schob einer beinahe zeremoniellen Geste den Teller von sich. Ich hingegen nahm mir seelenruhig noch eine kleine Portion Schockoladenpudding. Ein wenig Zucker kann ja schließlich auch nicht schaden, oder?

„Ron?" Hermine zog den Rotschopf am Kragen vom Stuhl hoch. „Wenn du fertig bist, könnten wir ja vielleicht endlich mal unseren Aufgaben nachkommen." Sie räusperte sich. „Folgt mir bitte alle! Wir gehen jetzt in den Gryffindorturm."

Aha. Granger und Weasley waren so etwas wie Leittiere. Sehr gut. Jetzt wirkte es nicht mehr ganz so erbärmlich, wenn ich ihnen die ganze Zeit hinterher dackeln musste. Hing mich an ihre Fersen um nicht am Ende noch verloren zu gehen und eines der Gemälde nach dem Weg fragen musste. Hasse sprechende Bilder, sind immer so eingebildet, als hätten sie sich selbst geschaffen. Als wir vor so einem besonders hässlichen Exemplar stehen blieben, setzte mir kurz das Herz aus. Ich meine, die Frau sah aus, wie eine aufgedonnerte, zugefressene Operndiva und war auch noch ein Gemälde. Noch mehr Arroganz konnte an einem Ort doch gar nicht konzentriert werden.

„Quaffel."

„Dir auch ein schönes, neues Schuljahr, Ronald Weasley!"

‚Die fette Dame', wie ich nebenbei aufschnappte, zog einen Schmollmund, klappte dann jedoch bereitwillig zur Seite, als Hermine ihr einen warnenden Blick zu warf. Hatte ich es nicht gesagt? Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Bild gemeinsam mit dem komischen Hut verbrennen. Gäbe ein hübsches Freudenfeuerchen. Muss ich mir unbedingt notieren.

Ron führte die Jungen in ihren Schlafsaal, Hermine die Mädchen in ihren. Blieb in dem anheimelnden Raum Raum neben einem großen Sessel stehen. Kam mir leicht belämmert vor. Gehörte ja dummerweise nicht zu den Erstklässlern. Wo sollte ich hin?

„Robin?" Ginny packte mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. „Du kommst mit in meinen Schlafsaal."

Kam mir vor, wie ihr neuestes Spielzeug, dass sie unbedingt ihren ganzen Freundinnen vorführen wollte. Beschwerte mich aber nicht. Hegte nicht einmal Rachegedanken. War dafür zu müde und zu erleichtert.


	5. Pudmuk und Denkarien

So, endlich der nächste Teil. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür ist es diesmal auch der Längste. Ab diesem Chap kommen übrigens ‚Out of Nemesis' Szenen vor, die ich vor allen Dingen brauchen werde, wenn das ganze Slashzeug endlich losgeht. Hoffe ihr amüsiert euch!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich erwachte bereits wenige Stunden später wieder. Er war als habe mir die Nacht etwas zugeraunt, aber du kennst ja meine Mutter: Sie nuschelt! Möglicherweise war es auch die Dunkelheit, aber ich habe den Dialekt von dem Typ noch nie verstanden.

Dennoch schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und tappste dann vorsichtig durch den Schlafsaal und dann eine Treppe hinunter, das leise Schnarchen hinter mir lassend. Der Aufenthaltsraum war unbeleuchtet, aber das störte mich selbstredend nicht. Harry saß im Schatten versteckt, zusammengesunken in einem Sessel.

Ich schwankte kurzzeitig zwischen _Ist er tot? Oh, Zeus, ist er tot? _Und _Ohhh…armer armer Schatz. Mama kommt und nimmt dich in den Arm. _

Letzteres zeigt deutlich, in welch schlechter Verfassung ich mich befand. Ich hasse es, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen. Dann bin ich immer so leicht angesoffen.

Schaffte es, diese widerwärtigen Schutzhormone niederzukämpfen und mich vollkommen ruhig neben ihn zu setzen.

Ich schwieg.

Er schwieg.

…

Vielleicht hatte er mich gar nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht schlief er. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich to…Moment mal! Checkte kurz die Lage. Ich und das Narbengesicht. Allein. Alle schliefen. Möglichkeit, wieder gestört zu werden: Fast null. Aber wirklich nur fast. Hatte vorhin einen Poltergeist gesehen. Dennoch…Angriff!

„Wer ist an deinem Elend schuld, Harry?" Ich blieb vollkommen ruhig, monotone Stimmlage. Ganz Profi. Vielleicht sprang er ja darauf an. Oh, bitte, bitte! Ich wollte hier weg!

Er hob kurz den Kopf und sah mich an. Abschätzend. Innerlich jubilierte ich. Ich kannte diesen Blick. Der Junge wollte wem sein Herz ausschütten und ich, als vollkommen Unbeteiligte, war perfekt für diesen Job.

„Ich selbst."

Blinzelte. Gab es das? Gut, war schon vorgekommen, aber so etwas ignorierten wir doch normalerweise.

„Ich hatte mal einen Paten."

_Aha._

„Er hieß Sirius."

_Wie aufregend._

„Er hat mal das Portrait der fetten Dame zerfetzt."

_Oho! Der Junge wird mir auf einmal richtig sympathisch. _

„Er ist letztes Jahr verstorben. Ermordet."

_Oh! Wir kommen der Sache näher. _Dummerweise stoppte er jetzt seinen Redefluss. Möglicherweise war ihm aufgegangen, dass man so etwas lieber mit Leuten besprach, dem man auch vertrauen konnte. Sah ihn aus großen, unwissenden, dummen Augen an. Versuchte treuherzig zu wirken. _Komm schon. Du willst es doch auch… _

„Ich hab ihn in den Tod gelockt, weil ich zu stur war, weil ich mich bei Okklumentik nicht mehr angestrengt habe…"

Kurzer Seitenblick zu mir. Versuchte immer noch unschuldig zu wirken. Da drückte also der Schuh mit dieser Okklumentikgeschichte.

„Und du bist ganz allein an seinem Tod schuld?" Du siehst, mache meinen Job gründlich.

Harry ballte die Fäuste. „Ich und Snape."

_Snape? _„Snape?"

„Unser Zaubertranklehrer. Du hast ihn schon gesehen am Lehrertisch beim Festessen."

_Äääähhh….nö. Hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Aber erzähl weiter! Lass dich nicht aufhalten! _„Was hat er getan?"

„Er ist Schuld, dass Sirius nicht vom Mord an meinen Eltern frei gesprochen wurde. Und er hat sich geweigert mir weiter Okklumentik beizubringen, nur weil ich diese blöde Erinnerung gesehen habe."

_Ah. _Roch verdammt nach Doppelauftrag. Wollte aber hier weg. War außerdem gerade in einem kreativen Tief. Meine Fantasie reichte nie und nimmer für zwei Kunden.

Potter sah erleichtert aus, aber auch ein wenig ärgerlich über sich selbst. Vermutlich hatte sich über die letzten Monate da so einiges angestaut.

„Was ich dir erzählt habe, ist mittlerweile eh ein offenes Geheimnis, aber ich würde dich dennoch bitten, nicht darüber zu sprechen." Er stand auf, wirkte kurz etwas unschlüssig, ehe er weitersprach. „Und danke. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum ausgerechnet du aufgetaucht bist." Er sah mich noch kurz auf diese seltsame Art und Weise an, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle. Entschloss mich, mir diesen Snape etwas genauer vorzunehmen und dann das ganze möglichst schnell über die Bühne zu bringen. Und

am besten vorher noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frühstück erfolgreich beendet und von Dumbledore, McGonnagoll und Co. schlichtweg ignoriert worden. Habe darum beschlossen, mich unauffällig an Harrys Fersen zu hängen. Hoffe das wird nicht allzu sehr auffallen, wenn ich in Ginnys Schlafsaal und ihren Kursen bin. Egal.

Immer noch nicht rausbekommen, wer denn nun dieser Snape ist. Irgendwie erschien es mir zu auffällig einfach danach zu fragen. Hermine und Ron stiefelten gemeinsam mit ein paar Gryffindors Richtung Pudmukräume. Erste Stunde, laut dem Plan der beiden. Sofort das neue Fach. Praktisch für mich, so konzentrierten sie sich möglicherweise zu sehr auf den Unterricht, als dass sie mich bemerken würden. Dann spürte ich Harrys Hand auf meiner Schulter. (Ich wusste, dass es seine Hand war, immerhin bin ich ein GOTT! Nur so zur Erinnerung…) Überlegte mir bereits eine einigermaßen schlüssige Ausrede, als ich von einer bonbonweichen Stimme von jeder Erklärungsnot befreit wurde.

„Mr. Potter? Sie sind die erste Stunde vom Unterricht befreit. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Schwenkte gedanklich eine Dumbledore-Fanfahne. Natürlich zitronendropsgelb.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrte Harrys Hand noch auf meiner Schulter, dann konnte ich förmlich spüren, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte und dem Direktor folgte. Seufzte kurz erleichtert und folgte dann Ron und Hermine, erschuf auf dem Weg noch schnell eine Schultasche, inklusive Schreibzeug und Zauberstab. Kann man sich das vorstellen? Diese Dilletanten müssen mit einem Stück Walnussholz herumfuchteln, um auch nur ein Minimum an Magie freizusetzen und bilden sich dann auch noch sonst was drauf ein.„Warum muss Bill Lehrer werden? Warumwarumwarum?"

_Vermutlich nur um dich zu ärgern. _

„Percy kann man ohnehin vergessen, Fred und George haben so etwas wie Nationalheldenstatus erreicht, Charlie dressiert Drachen und jetzt wird Bill auch noch Lehrer. Wofür eigentlich? Hat schon mal irgendwer von diesem Fach gehört?"  
Hermine setzte ihren Oberlehrerblick auf und hakte sich bei dem leicht entsetzten Rotschopf unter und öffnete den Mund. In diesem Augenblick allerhöchster Gefahr war ich wieder einmal unendlich dankbar dafür, kein Sterblicher zu sein. Schaltete einfach meinen Gehörsinn aus. Verstand nicht einmal mehr das leiseste Geräusch. Ron beherrschte diese Technik dummerweise nicht. Folgte den beiden mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. War das Leben nicht schön? Zumindest, wenn wir uns den ganzen Quatsch einfach mal kurz wegdenken.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel mir auf, dass wir uns in einem Klassenraum befanden, der Typ mit dem Pferdeschwanz auf dem Lehrertisch saß und die Beine baumeln ließ. Öffnete mein Gehör. Es ploppte leicht unangenehm in meinem Gehörgang, sodass ich angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Dennoch ließ ich mich schnell in der letzten Reihe nieder. Wollte schließlich nicht von Ron und Hermine bemerkt werden, die mit offensichtlich recht gemischten Gefühlen den neuen Lehrer beobachteten, der beide schelmisch angrinste. Wenn ich den zuckenden Mundwinkel und die zusammengepressten Lippen richtig interpretierte, war Ron nicht erfreut. Nee, nicht wirklich irgendwie.

„Also…", der Pferdezopf klatschte in die Hände und sicherte sich so kurzzeitig die gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit, „mein Name ist Bill Weasley und ich bin euer neuer Lehrer in Politik und Diplomatie beim Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen. Kurz Pudbumg. Bei diesem Fach geht es darum, dass ihr nicht plötzlich auf einen Riesen oder einen Kobold trefft und ihn so beleidigt, dass am Ende seine ganze Rasse zu Du-weißt-schon-wem überläuft. Leider gibt es zu diesem Fach keine Lehrwerke, schließlich haben wir es ja auch erst neu geschaffen. Wir werden also hauptsächlich mit Zeitungsartikeln arbeiten. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Konnte mir denken, welche Frage Ron mit diesem mörderischen Blicken verschickte. _Warum? Warum tust du mir das an? Wo ist das Messer, das ich dir in den Rücken stoßen kann? _

Bills Blick heftete sich auf mich. Lächelte und versuchte im allgemeinen, mich unsichtbar zu machen. _Du siehst mich nicht. Du siehst mich nicht. _Anscheinend reichte meine Macht doch nicht ganz so weit, wie ich es gerne hätte. Der Typ sah mich weiter an. „Du da, in der letzten Reihe…", alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf mich, „…kann es sein, dass du dich irgendwie in die falsche Klasse verirrt hast?"

Mist…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of Nemesis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry war schon öfter in Dumbledores Büro gewesen , aber dieses Mal war es anders als sonst. Der Professor war sichtlich beunruhigt, beinahe glaubte Harry so etwas wie eine unterdrückte Angst in seinen Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Direktor je so gesehen zu haben.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Professor?"

„Ich sehe Unglück, Harry, und dafür brauche ich keine Prophezeiung. Unglück wird über uns kommen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß in welcher Form." Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, der ausreichte, um bei Harry ein mehr als nur ungutes Gefühl auszulösen. Was konnte Dumbledore so beunruhigen? Was? (A/N: Wie wär's mit einer plötzlichen Knappheit an Zitronendrops? Junkies reagieren mitunter etwas empfindlich…)

Erst jetzt, als Dumbledore begann, mit dem Zauberstab darin herumzurühren, bemerkte Harry das Denkarium.

„In das Denkarium kann man auch Erinnerungen geben, die einem unangenehm sind. Vor denen man sich fürchtet. Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Harry: Hast du mit Miss Hood über…Wünsche gesprochen? Oder über ein Unrecht, dass dir widerfahren ist?"

‚Mein ganzes Leben ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Ungerechtigkeiten.' Er dachte an das, was er gestern oder auch heute Morgen zu Robin gesagt hatte. „Nein.", sagte er schließlich. Dasselbe Nein, mit dem er Dumbledore so oft zuvor schon geantwortet hatte.

Dumbledore schien erleichtert und beinahe hätte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Aber eben nur fast.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir eine meiner Erinnerungen ansiehst."

Harry nickte und beugte sich, nach einer auffordernden Handbewegung Dumbledores, über das runde Gefäß. Einige Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, dann richtete sich Harry sich wieder auf. Verwirrt betrachtete er den alten Mann, das Gesicht, die Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern.

Dann begriff er und es rann ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. „Das ist doch nicht möglich…"

Dumbledore drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und nahm die Erinnerung wieder in sich auf. Seine Stimme klang seltsam monoton und fremd. „Ich möchte, dass du Hood um drei in den großen Saal schickst. Wir werden uns um die Wahl ihres Hauses kümmern.

Harry nickte, dann floh er beinahe die breite Wendeltreppe hinab und durch die Gänge, bis er den Wasserspeier nicht mehr sehen konnte.


End file.
